Ode To Joy
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: A Bebop New Year: Faye and Spike go there seperate ways for the New Year, don't worry, it is a FS HAPPY NEW YEAR!


Ode To Joy  
A Bebop New Year. F/S.. what more is there to know?  
  
FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
Rated: PG  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They say you can always tell a girl by what she drinks. If that was so, then Faye Valentine was one lonely Martini closer to being branded. It was now an hour closer to midnight, one hour closer to the reminder that she would always be alone. It was only that morning that Jet had sent her and Spike out for the latest big bounty. Jet's good friend, Bob, had sent the bebop a message about a big hit on Mars worth 2 million woo longs. Originally, both had been assigned to the hit but Spike found his own bounty at the last moment to catch, leaving Faye alone to whisk her way into another male bounties arms. Late at 7, he would show, ready to swing dance his way into the New Year. She was there at 7:30, her dress red as a nervous girls blush. Swaying at the end as if she had just parachuted from the clouds. Her dress, cut just low in the shape of a V, enough that the hint of cleavage tore away at his mind, making him long for her. Spinning her over his head one last time before the song turned slow. Taking her hand, he enlaced his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him, strands of hair falling freely to the shape of her face from its tight position on her head. Watching him with those teary emerald eyes, he was indeed handsome in his black suit with white tie, his black and white hat made to match with his black and white swing shoes. She was happy and was unsure why. Maybe from the way he held her close and moved her just right to the beats of the music that played behind them. But all good things must always come to an end, and this story was no ever after. Nibbling softly on his earlobes just enough to taunt him to the bathroom of the unpacked building. It was now 9:00, and if she worked her magic now, she'd be home by 10, enough time to crawl up on the couch and her drink her way to a bliss on the approaching new year. But this man was no fool. Average Joes don't just get bounties placed on their heads for killing 26 women, well, soon to be 27 and counting. Making their way towards the back, hormones raging as the two allowed their tongues to meet. Amidst of the kiss, Faye smiled while placing her gun to the temple of his head. Killing this man would be easy but capturing him would be a blessing. 2 million woo longs closer to leaving the bebop for good, closer to start over- away from Spike. But he had different thoughts. Switching the tables up a bit, he grabbed her wrist making the gun fly from her hands. He smiled down at her and couldn't help but laugh. Earlier during the dance, he had felt the gun brush against him from its spot tied to her upper thigh. Laughing he kissed Faye on her pale lips and grunted into her mouth. Who knows what happened afterwards. All was a blur except for moments later this man was no longer breathing and Faye was no longer clean of wounds. Bleeding from a fresh head wound, her face bruised from pain emotionally and physically. Glancing at her watch, now 9:54, just enough time to get to the bar she saw before entering the club. And that was where she now sat, now 30 minutes closer to the New Year. 6 Martinis later and 2 shots closer to eternal loneliness, she was sure that she could make it. It was always easier to wish for something then to reach out and grab it. How could she have let this things end up this way? Perhaps, she was really no good at this bounty hunter thing like Jet and Spike had always told her. Maybe once the ball dropped and the streets weren't as crowded, she would kidnap Ed and the two of them could run away. She didn't want to be lonely anymore and at least with Ed she wasn't. But there, as always, was something keeping her from leaving for good. Spike. No no, he wasn't the one keeping her from leaving; she only stayed because without the bebop she was homeless. She now found herself watching the lanky man wander his way into the empty bar. She grinned and turned around to order another shot when his hand was placed on top of hers.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You've had enough Faye". Turning she watched as he scooped her up and carried her over to an empty booth in the back of the bar. Sitting them both down he poked at her once bleeding head wound and dabbed a napkin in an untouched glass of water and began to wipe away the dried blood. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she watched him, longing to kiss his lips. He looked so right for her, so relaxing. He could quite possibly be the one she was meant to spend her whole life with... in her eyes anyway. Noticing her stare, he moved his hand away and cocked a smile. "You didn't catch your bounty either, huh?" Faye nodded as her fingers traced a thin line of blood from his left shoulder. The drinks in her system made her vision start to blur as she laid her head down on his good shoulder. "We should get back to the Bebop and let Jet take a look at that." She looked up again, only to see Spike staring at the television. "We could, but I've never actually seen the ball drop." He turned his attention back to her. "Its funny, they've done this for centuries now but I've never had enough time just to watch it." Faye turned his head back to the television set as the two watched it fall. '3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!' could be heard coming from the crowds of people on the television set. Spike brought his hand to hers and held it there for a good while before turning back to face her. Faye watched as the couples on the television set had there New Year traditional kisses. It was all she could do not to just run from him. He was so close to her but yet so far away. Tears of fright fell from her eyes as he moved his hand from hers and to the crevice of her face. Allowing their eyes to meet, Spike let out a tiny smile as his lips touched hers willingly. Seconds flew like rose pedals in the wind as Faye let herself go. When it was broken, she pulled herself closer to his body. Her chests met as he breathed into her neck. People on the television set were now starting to fade from the screen as well as the remaining people in the bar. He sat up, completely, and allowed himself to really look at her. "I didn't go off on a bounty Faye, I went for a dream." Glancing at him, she pressed her lips back to his for one more chance at happiness. "I don't need to know Spike; I just need to know if this is right. Are we leading somewhere?" "Why, does it mat-" "-Please, I just need to know." How could one reply? You always know what happened in the past but how are you suppose to know what will unfold in the future. "Faye, I've never been so sure in my life...That this was right." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Mmm...hm" Faye and Spike turned around to see Jet looking down at them as he chuckled. "Happy New Year guys, lets go on home."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Happy New Year from FayesEmeraldEyes. May your year be lived to its fullest. 


End file.
